Fear the Dark
by wheepingjohnlockintheimpala
Summary: Dean finds out that Cas fears the dark and had trouble sleeping.


Write about a phobia.

Dean woke up from the light coming from his left. „Cas, why did you turn on the light? I want to sleep! ", Dean muffled. It took a while until Castiel answered. "Dean. I am sorry…" he said, his voice sounding weak.

„It's okay, you just woke me up, that's all. So, why the light?" There was silence in the rustic motel room the Hunter shared with Castiel. Whatever it was, the Angle wasn't able to let Dean know. Dean kept waiting for an answer but after a few minutes he got tired of it. He stood up from his bed and went over to Cas.

„You know, we can talk about everything." Dean sat down right next to his friend, looking into his eyes. Castiel looked down, he did not feel comfortable making eye contact with Dean in that moment. He thought he could get away with it but it was too late, Dean already saw the fear in Castiels eyes.

„What is it Cas?" Castiel looked up again, he had tears in his eyes. „You know that I've been through a lot lately. Without my power I feel so weak and I guess the powerless me is afraid of the dark. That's why I normally don't share a room with you and that is why I turned on the light. I am sorry. I'm just so weak and helpless. I hate feeling this way and I would understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I am sorry for me being such a failure, Dean."

Dean was not sure how to react. He wanted to laugh about how cute Cas could be but it bothered him that the angle thought this way. He would never end his friendship with Cas just because he was not as strong as he used to be. Dean shook his head.

„Cas, listen to me. You are the best friend I ever had and I would never give up on you. You never gave up on me either, so why should I? It worries me that you think I would leave you just because you show some weakness. Do you really think this friendship does not mean anything to me? ", Dean said, searching eye contact with his friend. Castiel smiled tiredly.

„Thank you for being so kind. Our friendship means everything to me, just so you know. But I never had a friend like you and Sam, so how should I know how friendship works? I never had someone care about me the way you do, Dean. I don't know what to say or how to thank you. Just please, do not leave me."

Dean started laughing softly. „Cas, you cute little bastard! I just told you that you are more or less everything I have and you ask me to not leave you… Damn, I will never leave you! How could I?! I still have so much to teach you about being human!"

Dean kept laughing and the sound of his deep laugh made Castiel feel better. He relaxed a little and started laughing as well.

„You are right Dean. Thank you. But could we leave the light on? I helps me sleep at least a few hours the night." Dean took a closer look at his friend and noticed how tired he really looked.

„When did you sleep the last time? You look shitty!"

Cas smiled weakly. „I've gone without sleeping for four days now. I have not got more than a few minutes of sleep without waking up screaming but I'm pretty tired by now so I'll guess my body will just fall asleep and I will be able to get two or three hours of sleep this night…"

He let himself fall into his pillows. His body felt heavy and weak, he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

„Shit Cas! You should have told me about this! I would have stayed with you so you could have slept. Your body needs sleep or it dies! And I do not want you to die, Cas. You hear me? I cannot lose you again. "

Dean turned away from his friend, he felt some tears swell up and did not want to show Cas how weak he was when it comes to him. Castiel noticed Dean's sudden movement and sat up again. He wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and tried to somehow comfort him.

„Dean, look at me. Please, turn around again, I want to see your face. Do not turn away from me." Dean smiled, whipping away the tear that rolled down his cheek he turned around again. „Cas, you need sleep. Lay down, we'll leave the light on."

With that, Dean stood up from the bed and turned around to go back to his own bed but Cas grabbed his hand. „Could you stay by my side this night? I mean, the bed is big enough for both of us… Only if you don't mind."

Castiel blushed slightly and looked down at the dirty floor. Dean sighted and scratched the back of his neck. Then he just nodded and let himself sink onto the mattress.

„Whatever you do, just don't tell Sam, okay?" Castiel smiled. „Don't worry, I won't."

They both lay down far from each other, trying to not come into any contact with the others body. Cas was insecure about the whole situation. He was happy he had Dean lay next to him but he was worried that the hunter would get up any minute, telling him that this was so gay and he was a stupid man for thinking that he would share a bed with him. Anyway, Castiels body was too tired to think about this for too long. He fell asleep feeling save and kind of protected.

Dean on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the half-naked body on his right side. He knew Cas only wanted some safety so he could sleep but Dean couldn't help but think about the blush he had noticed on his friend's cheeks after he had asked him to share this bed. He wondered why the angle had blushed and since when angles were even able to blush.

Dean turned around to take a look at the now sleeping Cas. He was wearing nothing but a shirt and his boxers and Dean felt himself blush when he realised his own disappointment about Castiel still wearing his shirt. His eyes went down the angles body and he noticed the defined muscles around his friend's legs. He had some nice legs, long and muscular. When he saw that Castiels arms were muscular as well he could not help but wonder whether the rest of his body was that strong as well. He had never thought about that before. Why should he? He had no sexual interest in him, right? Dean looked up to his face. He sure had some beautiful features, like those so soft looking lips. Dean wonders whether they were as soft as they seemed.

He lifted his hand, wanting to let his finger stroke over Castiels lips but he stopped before he reached them. What if Cas wakes up? Dean checked for Castiels breathing. He was almost comatose.

Dean raised his hand again. This time they reached their destination and he let them stroke over those pink lips a few times. These lips were so soft, Dean wondered how the angle managed to keep them this way. That must be some angle power mystery, he thought. He let his thumb stroke Castiels bottom lip one last time before he took his hand back to where it belongs.

He should not touch his friend while he was sleeping. He knew it was wrong but Dean could not stop thinking about how soft those lips were. He kept starring at his friend when he started wondering whether this fluffy hair is soft as well.

Dean moved closer to his friend and tapped the black hair standing in every possible direction. It felt soft and as fluffy as it looked like. Dean was impressed and maybe even a bit jealous. This is so wrong, he though once again. I cannot touch my best friend while he is sleeping! Dean turned around.

He should try to get some sleep as well, he hadn't had more than four hours of sleep in a few days as well. The last hunt was so exhausting and without Sam's help he had trouble to exorcise the Demon that was going on a huge killing spree around Chicago.

But Sam had his own business to do, he had found a possible way to get rid of the freaking Mark of Cain but whatever he had found, it was somewhere in Scotland and since Dean would not get into a plane, Sam decided to go on his own, leaving his brother and a weak angle behind to kill all the evil things in America.

Thinking about his brother and whatever he was doing, Dean slowly feel asleep as well. That night he had some weird dreams about black hair, pink lips and kilts and woke up early. Somehow he had managed to cuddle up to Cas and their body parts were weirdly intertwined. He was glad Cas was still sleeping, otherwise he would have had to explain the hard thing in his boxers that was pressing against Castiels back.

After Dean had managed to free him from Castiel, he started staring at Castiel again. The sun was just rising and lighted up the room slightly. Castiel looked beautiful in the soft morning sun and Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiels lips again. They were so soft…

He wanted to know what they felt like against his lips. He checked his friends breathing once again and noticed that he was sleeping super tight so Dean slowly bent down to slightly press his own lips on those wonderful pink once his best friend had.

What Dean did not know was that Castiel was wide awake but had feared Dean's reaction to their sleeping position. When Cas felt Dean's lips, he opened up his eyes in shock but after the first few seconds he kissed Dean back.

When Dean felt this, he jumped backwards. „Oh shit, no Cas, you are awake! Uhm… I was just checking whether you are still alive. I hope you did not think I was trying to kiss you while you were sleeping! That was not what I intended to do!", Dean shouted while walking backwards into the bathroom. Castiel just stared at the closed door.

What was that? Cas was confused by Dean's behaviour. He had spent enough time on this earth to know the difference between checking if someone was alive and a kiss. What Dean had done was definitely a kiss and Castiel had to admit that he had enjoyed it.

But the angle knew that they would have to talk about what had just happened. Maybe Dean had mistaken him for one of the many girls he had always taken with him. He probably had just been sleep drunken and thought he could get another round early in the morning before leaving the girl with some stupid excuse like he had always done. Thinking about this, Cas got a little bit sad. He had hoped for this to happen ever since he had first laid eyes on Dean.

Castiel had always felt something for the hunter, his hunter. When he rescued him from hell, he left his handprint on Dean's shoulder on purpose. That way Dean would have to think of him whenever he went shirtless. Cas had always liked that idea. And now, all those years later, they finally kissed and Dean denies it. Well, the hunter couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, Castiel thought and sat up in his bed. He waited for Dean's return and when the door to the bathroom finally opened, he started talking. „Dean, we've got to talk about this." Dean smiled. „There is nothing to talk about, I told you, I was checking if you were still alive. " He kept lying, he knew no other way out of this situation without killing their friendship. Castiel just started laughing. „We both know you are lying. "

Dean looked up from the floor he was staring at and in the moment his green eyes locked with Castiels blue once, he was done.

„You are right. I'm sorry Cas." Dean stepped closer and sat down next to the angle. He still had a boner and was embarrassed to stand in front of his friend with a boner in Castiels eyesight. „Dean, why are you even sorry? I liked it, I kissed yo-"Castiel could not end his sentence, he had Deans lips make him shut up.

He kissed him hard and desperate and Castiel kissed him back in the same way. Dean does not know how long his friend had been waiting for this and how much he really wanted him. When Cas licked Dean's lip, he opened up his mouth, letting the angles tongue slip into his mouth.

They fought over dominance for a while before they broke the kiss in need of some air. Cas normally pink lips were red and swollen and Dean's hair lost every bit of style thanks to Castiels wild and frustrated behaviour.

„Damn you and your soft lips." Dean smiled, still trying to catch his breath. „I don't understand what you mean, Dean. These are just regular lips."

Castiel was confused but Dean decided to just kiss him again. This time it was just a soft kiss but Cas wanted more. He bit Dean's lip and when he moaned, Castiel smiled. They kissed harder and things got a bit messy when Cas started pulling up Dean's shirt. They broke their wild fight of tongues to take of their shirts and Dean decided to pull Cas onto the bed. The angle lay there, just wearing his boxers, waiting for some more action. But Dean stood up to take a look at Cas.

„Cas, you look so hot with your hair all messy and the desire in your eyes. Please tell me this is right?"

Dean was insecure about the whole situation. He wanted Cas more than everything else right now but what if Castiel just acted along to not hurt Dean's feelings?

„Dean, if this is wrong, I do not want to be right anymore. So come here and give me more of this!" Castiels voice was dark and filled with need.

When Dean looked down his friend's body he couldn't help but notice the bulge in Castiels boxers. This reminded him of his own little friend in need and he climbed on the bed again, climbing on top of Castiel and kissing his lips before kissing a trail down his neck, sucking a little bit of skin between his teeth every now and then, making Castiel moan out of pleasure.

He went on over Castiels collarbone to his nipple. While Dean sucked, licked and bit the angles left nipple, he twisted and squeezed the other one between his fingers.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hair, moaning and sighing, wanting Dean to go deeper with his mouth of wonders but Dean just looked up and smiled an evil grin.

That was when Cas decided to turn the tables. With a quick move he pushed Dean onto the bed and sat down on Deans legs. He bent down to kiss Deans lips and while he distracted the hunter with his tongue skills, he slipped his hands into Deans boxers.

He let go of Dean's lips and kissed his way down Dean's torso. While going downward he slipped Deans boxers of slowly, never losing grip of Dean's skin. He kissed around Dean's middle and went down Deans left leg. He kissed his way down and up again both legs and Dean moaned loudly.

„Come on Cas! " Dean managed to say when Castiel not once touched Dean's hard penis.

„That's just my revenge…" Cas let out a little laugh and kissed Dean.

„Now shut up and let me enjoy seeing you suffer." Castiel kissed Deans ear after whispering there words. He went further down and sucked on the soft skin under Dean's ear. Dean knew it would leave a hickey but he did not care, it just felt too good.

He let out another moan when Cas hands finally touched his boner. Cas looked him in the eyes, waiting for any possible sort of disagreement but all he saw was lust. Cas let his hand got down a little, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Dean's penis and just that made Dean sigh again. He pushed his hips up in a fast movement, hoping for some sort of satisfaction but Cas pushed Dean's body back on the mattress with his other hand.

„Don't." That was all he said but Dean had enough.

He was still the stronger one of them and lifted his body up. He kissed Castiel and made him sit with him. Dean slipped his hand into Castiels boxers and felt the hot and hard penis. Cas moaned from the simple touch of Dean's hand but Dean had something else in mind.

He pushed his friend into the mattress and pulled down his boxers in one fast move. There it is, Dean thought when he saw Castiels huge dick standing up there, just waiting for Dean. Without another doubt Dean sank his lips onto the tip of Castiels penis and when he heard the first sounds of pleasure from Cas, he knew he was doing it right.

Dean licked up the whole length of Castiels cock and then took it into his mouth as far as he could. He went up and down a few times, trying out the size and the feeling of it in his mouth before he got to serious work. He cupped the rest of Castiels penis with his hands and moved them up and down in the same rhythm as his mouth. Castiel felt the hot tightness of Dean's mouth and couldn't handle it. He grabbed Dean's hair and screamed.

„Shit DEAN! " He shouted, not thinking about others who might hear them. „This is so GOOOOOD! " Dean smiled, he knew he was doing a good job but Cas would be surprised by how much better it could be.

„Dean, I'M close, STOP! " Castiel warned him and Dean was happy about the thoughtfulness of his special friend. He stopped his work and moved upwards, kissing Castiel once again.

Dean wanted to end the job with his hands and moved them onto Castiels cock again but Cas wanted something else.

„Dean, no." He said when he turned around. He climbed on top of Dean one more time. „I want more of you." Castiel blushed and when Dean understood what the angle on top of him meant, he smiled.

„Wow, did not expect that!" Dean was glad it turned out this way and kissed Castiel hard. While they were fighting with their tongues, he let his hands move up and down Castiels back. He let them move closer to Castiels ass and when he got there, he pushed his fingers between Castiels cheeks.

„Cas." He broke the kiss. Moving one of his hands away from the ass, he let it move to Castiels face. „Would you? " He asked while pushing one of his fingers closer to Castiels mouth. He took the finger into his mouth and started sucking it hard.

Dean moaned, imagining this happening around his cock. He pulled his finger out of the angles mouth again and let it go to his ass again. Slowly and carefully he pushed his finger between Castiels cheeks and circled it around the place of interest.

Dean pushed his finger into Castiel when he started kissing him again. He moved it a few times until he thought he could get a second finger in there. Castiel hissed a little but he adjusted fast and soon the third finger was in him. Dean did a great job distracting him with his tongue so he was surprised when Dean hit his sweet spot for the first time.

„Damn Dean!", he moaned loudly. That was like a signal to Dean and he took his finger out of Castiel just to replace them with his throbbing dick only a few seconds later.

Kissing his angle hard while doing so, he managed to keep Castiels thoughts away from the pain he might have felt and when Dean started moving slowly, Castiel moaned in pleasure.

„Go faster!", he demanded and Dean did as he was told.

The hot skin and muscles around his cock made him loose his mind and he screamed. „Fuck Cas! THIS is IT! "He went faster and harder, hitting Castiels sweet spot almost every time, fucking his angle senseless.

„DEEEAN!" Castiel was screaming when he came. And he came hard! His muscles went super tight around Dean and he went in and out just a few more times before he came as well.

„WOW, CAS!" He couldn't help but shout. „This was amazing." he said a few seconds later, trying to catch his breath after he had collapsed on the bed.

„Yeah, we should do this again." Castiel agreed. They smiled, proud that they finally made it and proud that the probably found the perfect solution to Castiels phobia.

„Well, you slept pretty good last night, you didn't even notice me turning of the light, right?" Dean was sure about that.

„You turned off the light last night?" Castiel was shocked, he really had not noticed. „You shouldn't sleep alone anymore." Dean just smiled. He knew he would not let his angle sleep alone anymore.


End file.
